Age of Empires 2 Remake
Age of Empires 2 Remake Idea Age of Empires 2: Age of Apple Dough 'Main Gameplay Changes' ''3 Ages'' * Dark Age: Equivalent to AoE2's Feudal Age. * Feudal Age: Equivalent to AoE2's Castle Age. * Imperial Age: Equivalent to AoE2's Imperial Age. ''Defenses'' Defenses will overall be easier to construct in the Dark Age and Castle Age due to new sources of stones. Murder Holes will no longer be necessary, as all towers will start with the ability to defend themselves from units at their bases. The goal is to allow players to construct a real city before the Imperial Age, when siege weapons become extremely powerful. ''Resources'' No new resources but several new sources of income. * Ruins: Ruins will randomly be placed on the map and there will be two near the player's starting Town Center. Ruins are a very fast source of Stone and essentially function as one big block of stone as opposed than the isolated, single-tile stone mines. In real life, towns were frequently founded near older towns and people would strip old ruins for use in new buildings. When Castles are destroyed, they will leave a ruin with a portion of the stone used to build it intact. * Monasteries and Markets: Monasteries and Markets will slowly generate gold but to a limited amount. Say only the first four Monasteries built will generate some gold income. A Market will generate a small amount of gold based on your current population, and only one Market will do so. Players will be able to research techs that will increase this gold trickle. Both buildings will retain their Relic and Trade Cart functions, but players can trade with themselves at a fraction of what they would get trading with allies. * Trees: Trees will regenerate after a long time, but players can click on used tree stumps and "uproot" them, preventing them from regenerating. Trees that have been hacked down will be "tagged" by the player's villager starting from when the Villager "kills" the tree and can gather from it. An enemy player will have to actually move a Villager into LoS around downed trees to tag it for themselves, and then they can create buildings on top or click on them to uproot them. This is to prevent early Scouts from finding an opponent's base and taking away their trees closest to their Town Center, thus heavily hampering their efforts. ''Castles'' * Castle Costs and Customization: Castles will be individually customizeable and start off as cheaper. Several techs will be available for research at a Castle and they will only affect the individual Castle itself. For instance, a Hoardings-like tech that gives the particular Castle +1000 HP will cost about 75 Food and 75 Wood compared to the old Hoardings 400 of each resource. Holding Shift will research the tech for all Castles, and take away the appropriate number of resources. * Examples of New Castle Techs: "Turret," which would be researchable up to 4 times per Castles and allow the Castle to fire an additional arrow. "Star Fort" would be a drastic change that allows the Castle to fire Bombard Tower like cannonballs. * Aesthetic Changes: Individual Castles will change aesthetically to reflect their unique improvements and can be named by the player. This change is to encourage the players to build multiple Castles throughout the game, and thus allow the player to use their Unique Units more often. ''Monks'' * Healing Change: The main change to the Monks' gameplay is to reduce their micro management. Monks will heal all units in a small range around them at a much slower rate than AoE2. * Conversion Change: Monks will also have stances, and an aggressive stance will cause them to convert units in their LoS automatically. Monks will also have a change in their conversion ability. It will no longer be semi-random like in AoE2, but will take the same time each conversion and also take less time depending on how close the enemy unit is to the Monk. * Building Conversion: Monks will gain the ability to convert buildings without research. They can convert defensive structures at a range, especially Castles. * Castle Conversion: 1 Monk will take about 2.5x as long to convert a Castle as a single Bombard Cannon needs to destroy one. A player will be able to counter-convert and slow down the conversion with their own Monks, but their own Monks must do so while at the base of the Castle. * Monk Uniqueness: ''Furthermore the Monastery techs will be expanded somewhat and players can upgrade Monk armor, pierce armor, HP, range, and movement speed in increments. Each civ will have their own unique set of technologies. A couple of civs will have overall stronger Monks than certain other civs, but those civs will still retain a niche. For instance, Korean Monks will probably be the worst Monks in the game but will still have more range than any other Monk. Monastery techs will also be alot cheaper overall, even considering the incremental upgrades. The goal of the Castle conversion is to simulate sieges where besiegers would starve out a fortress and then capture it. ''Gathering Point Additions When queueing Villagers, there will be a paralleling set of icons that show where each Villager is heading to. Players can set it so that Villagers will head to specific places individually. For instance, a player who queues 9 Villagers can set it such that Villagers 1-4 go to a Gold Mine, Villager 5 will head to a Farm foundation, and Villager 6-9 will go to Trees. ''Farm Queue'' There will be an option at the Mill called "Infinite Queue" which will queue up farms until there are no Wood resources left. If there is no Wood left, Villagers whose Farms get exhausted while Farming will idle until there is enough Wood and then automatically make a Farm. ''Military Unit Gameplay'' * Prioritization: Military units will have the ability to specifically target a certain unit type. For instance, Skirmishers can choose to target only Foot Archers. Military units can prioritize up to 9 different unit types and can prioritize them on 9 different levels. Military units can also be ordered to ignore certain units. * Maximum Unit Control: The maximum number of units a player can control at once would be raised to 200. 'Units Reworked' 'Barracks' ''Heavy Infantry'' * Bodyguard (Dark): The equivalent of the Militia line. The idea behind renaming this unit the Bodyguard is that small-time, local rulers would often use loyal bodyguards as their elite forces. These men were the closest thing to a standing army in a Village and were often paid in loot, just like how the Militia in AoE2 line is made using gold. * Retainer (Feudal): A Retainer is essentially a Bodyguard but broader in scope. As you advance to the Feudal Age, you will have a bigger city, and in the Feudal Age you'll have multiple Town Centers. The Retainer is a loyal man, a lower-level noble, who is from the further provinces of your territory. * Man-At-Arms (Imperial): The Man-At-Arms is usually a lower-level noble or a veteran commoner. Minor nobles usually couldn't afford a mount but could afford the armor and weapons, while a commoner who's survived a few battles could have saved up enough money for those same armaments. This signifies that the Feudal System is in decline, and common men are playing a bigger role in a job usually reserved for the nobility. * Champion (Imperial): A Champion can come from any class, as long as he's good at what he does. Money and skill eventually supercedes social standing, which is what the end of the Middle Ages were all about. ''Medium Infantry'' * Militia (Dark): A Militia man is somebody who's raised from the peasantry, with little experience and meager weapons. He often just brings his farming equipment. It didn't make sense for the Militia to cost gold back in AoE2, so I renamed the Spearman. This particular Militia would bring his pitchfork, which would work suspiciously similar to a spear... * Spearman (Feudal): Now the Militia has a role and specific weapons. * Pikeman (Imperial): Halberds and Pikes were different weapons with different uses. It would be nice to include the Halberd somehow but Pikes were just used much, much, much more often. ''Light Infantry: * '''Eagle Runner (Dark):' An Eagle man who runs around and scouts stuff. He's an inexperienced fighter who can participate in battle but doesn't have a defined role yet. A major change is that the Eagle is available earlier than the equivalent of the Castle Age. * Eagle Warrior (Feudal): He's now a full-fledged fighter * Eagle Knight (Imperial): The closest translation of the Aztec word is Knight, and this is their name in Age of Empires 3. I am also striving to reduce the use of the word "Elite" and "Heavy." 'Archery Range' ''Foot Bowmen'' * Bowman (Dark): I want a little continuity between Age of Empires I and Age of Empires II, so I renamed the Bowman. Plus with what I have in mind, he needs to be renamed. The Bowman line requires a few technologies to be researched in order to be truly potent but each upgrade works out well, too. With all of the techs researched, which are harder to come by for the civs, they are the most cost effective unit in the game (but not population effective like Paladins). * Composite Bowman (Feudal): The civs with the best Archers tend to be the ones with Composite Bows. Crossbowmen are still in the game though, no worries. This is more accurate than the Crossbows being the top Archer. * Recurve Bowman (Imperial): Most civs with strong Archers usually use Recurve Bows. ''Skirmishers'' * Slinger (Dark): A Slinger would just be a dude who shows up at a battle with one of the most basic weapons in history. * Skirmisher (Feudal): The word Skirmisher implies an actual role on the battlefield. ''Artillery Men'' * Arbalist (Feudal): A Crossbowman guy. This upgrades to the Hand Cannoneer. It initially sounds like it doesn't make sense, but Crossbowmen and Hand Cannoneers occupied the same niches in warfare. Crossbows and Hand Cannons were easy to use and massable compared to a Bow, which would take years of training, and most civs who used Hand Cannons and Crossbows would eschew a regular Bow. They were often fired in volleys behind defenses. Crossbowmen are available after researching Crossbow. Crossbowmen would fire forward just like Hand Cannons, but they wouldn't have the stupid random chance missing in AoE2. Arbalist bolts would keep going until they hit something or until they reach their maximum range. An Arbalist is a guy who uses a Crossbow, and I didn't just call him a Crossbowman because it sounds like a Bowman. * Handgunner (Imperial): Now the trick with this unit line is that Handgunner are instantly available upon researching Chemistry whether you have access to Crossbows or not. Crossbows would be strong, "optional" units that give some civs with pitiful archers an option. Some civs might get Crossbows and not get Handguns, some might get Handguns and no Crossbows. Just like the Arbalist, they would be accurate unlike in AoE2 and non-random. They'll be weaker to compensate. ''Horse Archer'' * Cavalry Archer (Dark): I reserved the word "Archer" for the Cavalry Archer. This isn't really historical or anything, but it makes it really easy for players to differentiate between Bowmen and Archers when talking strategy or in chat between players. Now the thing with the Cavalry Archer is that he has a million different techs that can improve him in small ways. He's one of the few units without any sort of upgraded version, he relies on multiple small techs increasing his abilities until he's useful per age. His range, power, and firing rate is pitiful in the Dark Age. ''Elephant'' * Elephant (Feudal): This is going to be a unit common to certain civs like the Eagle. It's a very, very heavy and strong cavalry archer unit. The Elephant's starting cost is ridiculous. The Indians, Khmer, and Malayos will all share a cost reduction bonus which makes the Elephant actually useable. The Persians will have a crazy HP bonus but no cost reduction bonus, while the Chinese and maybe the Mongols and Saracens will have access to Elephants with no cost reduction. * War Elephant (Imperial): The upgrade to the Elephant Archer. The old Persian War Elephant is intact though, no worries. 'Stable' ''Light Cavalry'' * Scout (Dark): Name changed because he's a regular scout with no real combat role. * Scout Cavalry (Feudal): Now he has a combat role. * Light Cavalry (Imperial): Now he has a more clear and defined combat role. ''Heavy Cavalry'' * Knight (Feudal) * Cavalier (Imperial) * Paladin (Imperial) ''Camel'' * Camel Rider (Feudal): Name changed for continuity with AoE1. A Horseman is not called a "Horse." Early on, Camels were not used for warfare very often and even the Arabs highly preferred the Arabian Horse for their war needs. The implication here is that a Camel Rider was recruited for a vague campaign but with no actual role. * Camelry (Imperial): Now the Camel is a true unit with a military role. 'Siege Workshop' ''Ram'' * Battering Ram (Feudal) * Heavy Ram (Imperial): The Heavy Ram would be covered in animal hides and tree branches and stuff. * Capped Ram (Imperial): I'm trying to cut down on the use of the word "Siege" so the Capped Ram would be the name of the final unit. Plus CRam is one syllable and good shorthand, you "Cram" Infantry into them, and it kind of sounds funny. ''Catapults'' * Catapult (Feudal): Mangonels -> Onagers wasn't very exact in the first place but I'd rather keep * Mangonel (Imperial) * Onager (Imperial) ''Artillery'' * Scorpion (Feudal) * Cannon (Imperial): This is parallel to the Crossbow and Hand Cannon idea. These two weapons have pretty much the same use: a smaller cannon would be an anti-personnel weapon and sweep enemies away. ''Moving Belfry'' * Moving Belfry (Feudal): A slow, lumbering siege weapon that Archers can garrison inside for protection and to increase the rate of fire. Mostly used to encroach and provide defense for archers against other siege weapons. It's not a tower just to avoid confusion with the non-moving defensive structures, and they were actually called Belfries in the Middle Ages. * Siege Belfry (Imperial) ''Bombard'' * Bombard (Imperial): The 'cannon' part is kind of unnecessary. 'Docks' * Fishing Ship: * Trade Cog: * Transport Skiff: ''Galleys'' * Impressed Cog: * Galley: * War Galley: ''Fire Ships'' * Fire Galley: * Fast Fire Galley: ''Demolition Ships'' * Demolition Ship: * Explosion Ship: ''Gun Ships'' * Gun Galley: * Cannon Galleon: 'Castle Units and Unique Units' * Unique Unit (Feudal) * Elite Unique Unit (Imperial): The word "Elite" is going to be reserved only for the Unique Units. * Petard (Feudal) * Trebuchet (Imperial) 'Graphics, Architecture Sets and Civilization List' The game would have a similar 2-D art style of Age of Empires 2. The idea would be to streamline the game's graphics and keep it simple such that 8 player, 1000 population games are possible with no lag. All units will have a graphical change upon being upgraded, especially unique units. In AoE2, Universities, Town Centers, and Markets changed upon entering the fina Age. In Age of Apple Dough, Monasteries and Siege Workshops would also have a graphical change. Monasteries would become overall more elaborate upon Age up, while Siege Workshops will tend to reflect the use of gunpowder (not for all build sets). Furthermore, all civs will now have 2 Wonders that they can build. There is no difference, simply graphical ones. ''West Europe'' Based mostly on the border regions around France and Germany, including Savoy and Belgium. * Britons * Franks * Teutons ''East Europe'' Based on Russian architecture and architecture of Novgorod * Vikings * Slavs * Magyars ''South Europe'' Based on Mediterranean architecture. * Byzantines * Italians * Spanish ''West Asia'' Based mostly on Persian architecture. * Saracens * Persians * Turks ''East Asia'' Based mostly on Chinese architecture. * Chinese * Japanese * Koreans ''South Asia'' Not based on Mughal architecture, though a few elements will be present in the Imperial Age. The civs in South Asia are fairly diverse and need to be generalized. There would be emphasis on the rounded stupas from Orissa and Bengal as the three civs shared those elements. Temples would be of Tamil style. Wooded buildings would look similar to Khmer and Thai houses. * Indians * Khmer * Malayos ''Central Asia'' Architecture set is determined by nearest non-Mongol player. If that player's civ is from East Asia, East Atlantic, or South America then the Mongols will use the East Asian set (Yuan Dynasty). Vs West Asian, South Asian, or West Atlantic will use West Asian (Ilkhanate). Vs East European, West European, or South European will use East European (Golden Horde). If all players are Mongols, then they will randomly have one of the 3 sets. Some elements are the same no matter what the Mongols mimic, such as their Houses being Yurts. * Mongols ''West Atlantic'' Based on Mali and Songhai architecture. * Ghana * Bantu ''East Atlantic'' Based on Mesoamerican architecture. * Aztecs * Mayans ''South American'' The only civ to receive their own architecture set, this would be somewhat simplified across all ages. Feudal Age would be based on * Inca ''Cut civs'' Civs are cut in order to keep the total number of civs somewhat low and realistic. * Celts: Can be represented by Britons, gameplay style semi-replaced by Khmer and Slavs * Goths: Can be represented by Vikings, gameplay style semi-replaced by Mayans * Huns: Can be represented by Magyars or Turks, gameplay style semi-replaced by Ghana and Magyars 'Civilizations Information' 'Aztecs' Aztecs would generally be remade. The Aztecs would have the most Unique Units at 3 and a shortened tech tree to emphasize their difference from the rest of the civilizations in the world. They'd be somewhat similar to the Incas in AoE2. They would lack alot of the blacksmith armor techs but rely on unique units with good base stats to do the job. * Farms work +15% faster * Unique Unit: Jaguar Knight Aztec Unique Unit available at the Archery Range. Jaguars are an Aztec warrior society named after the Otomi ethnic group. They wield atlatls and have inferior range compared to archers but have an attack bonus vs Cavalry and do well vs Infantry thanks to their durability. They are to the Halberdiers what the Eagle Knights are to Skirmishers. Eagles are melee, extremely powerful vs ranged units but cost gold while Jaguars are ranged, extremely powerful vs melee units but cost gold. * Unique Unit: Otomi Otomis were an Aztec military order named after the Otomi tribe. They wield macehuitls. They are somewhat poor vs melee units except for a special ability. Instead of killing enemies, the last hit they make on an enemy converts them and leaves them at 1 HP, allowing them an effective shield in a close fight and an advantage when their newly converted unit strikes another unit before dying. This simulates the capturing of enemies that the Aztecs would perform. * Unique Unit: Shorn One Available in the Castle and only in the Imperial Age. The Shorn Ones were the most elite group of Aztec warriors. Shorn Ones would require research before being available. They would be the strongest Infantry unit in the game but very rarely used. * Unique Tech: Flower Wars * Infantry: no Champion, no Blast Furnace, no Iron Casting, no Plate Mail Armor * Archery: no Recurve Bowman, no Composite Bowman, no Arbalist, no Handgunner no Cavalry Archer, no Elephant * Cavalry: nothing * Siege: no Onager, no Cannon, no Siege Belfry, no Bombard * Defenses: * Language: Nahuatl * Wonder 1: Templo Mayor, Mexico City (Tenochtitlan), Mexico * Wonder 2: Tzintzuntzan Platform, Tarasca, Mexico The Tarascans were a major rival to the Aztecs in the east with their own, large country and an Imperial government focused on homogenization as opposed to the tributary status of the Aztec Triple Alliance's subjects. Main Units: - Shorn One - equivalent to elite melee warriors, the Cuachicqueh - Otomi - equivalent to the Otomitl, nobles who have captured 12 men - Jaguar Knight - equivalent to the Ocelotl - Eagle Knight - equivalent to the Cuahuitl - Monk - equivalent to priests who would join Aztec armies ---- 'Bantu' The Bantu civ would be a very pastiche civ, representing the related people of the Kanem-Bornu Empire, the City-States of the Swahili Coast, as well as the Kingdoms on the Atlantic. The Bantu would spam Archers like the Mayans in AoE2. The soldiers of Kongo would rely primarily on huge levies of archers in battle. Main units: Pombo, Recurve Bowman, Pikeman, Champion, Skirmisher * All Archers cost -5/15/20% starting in Dark Age * Unique Unit: Pombo A very fast light Skirmisher unit armed with a spear. The Pombo is like a Skirmisher in that he throws spears and is effective vs archers but is slightly stronger than a regular archer when fighting other units. * Unique Tech: Assegai Skirmishers do additional damage vs buildings * Infantry: no Eagle * Archery: no Cavalry Archer, no Elephant Archer, no Crossbowman, no Handgunner, no Ring Archer Armor * Cavalry: no Camel, no Paladin, no Light Cavalry Most Bantu speaking civilizations had 0 cavalry but the Oyo Empire, Kanem-Bornu Empire, and Yoruba peoples had pretty good cavalry arms. As a consolation, their cavalry would be weak but at least they would exist unlike the civs of the Americas. * Navy: Their Navy would be fairly strong due to Swahili influence. * Language: Swahili * Wonder 1: Great Zimbabwe * Wonder 2: Walls of Benin Main Units: - Pombo - equivalent to a Kongo military unit. - Recurve Bowman - equivalent to levied Kongo archers - Pikeman - a melee Assegai user - Champion - a heavy infantryman, possibly of Yoruba - Skirmisher - a man equipped to destroy fortifications with fire ---- 'Britons' The British tended to steal their military tactics from the Celts, anyway, so the Britons can represent both civs. Main units: Longbowman, Pikeman, Champion, Light Cavalry, Trebuchet, Siege Belfry * Villagers gather Wood 20% faster * Unique Unit: Longbowman * Unique Tech: Tower House: Castle units can be created at Watch Towers, Guard Towers, or Keeps. * Unique Tech: * Language: Varies Longbowmen would speak Welsh and Kings would speak French. Units will randomly be assigned either Gaelic or Old English. * Wonder 1: Rock of Cashel * Wonder 2: Lincoln Cathedral Main Units: - Longbowman - equivalent to the Welsh and English Longbowman corps - Pikeman - equivalent to Scottish Shilltrons - Light Cavalry - equivalent to Irish Hobelars - Trebuchet - the English used Trebuchets frequently - Siege Belfry - Longbowmen fought from defensive positions ---- 'Byzantines' * Unique Unit: Cataphract * Language: Greek The Byzantines spoke Latin in AoE2. * Wonder 1: Hagia Sophia * Wonder 2: Masoleum of Theodoric This being a Byzantine Wonder seems somewhat nonsensical at first. This is part of an effort to make sure every previous Wonder makes it into AoE2. Theodoric the Great went into Italy at the behest of the Byzantine Emperor and was nominally his vassal. Theodoric was a General and Consul of the Byzantine Empire before taking over the West. ---- 'Chinese' The Chinese armies will be drastically different from AoE2. They'll have an emphasis on some fairly strange units with unique niches. * Have +13% population * All Technologies cost -10/15/20% starting in Dark Age * Unique Unit: Chu Ko Nu The Chu Ko Nu would be a little different from AoE2. Their range and attack would be decreased in favor of being a little cheaper, like in real life. They would also be more accurate, and so more emphasis is placed on each arrow doing damage rather than their overall damage being high (like in AoE2). * Unique Tech: Landmines Petards would gain an attack bonus vs Cavalry. * Unique Tech: Fire Dragon Manual: Chu Ko Nu fire faster and more accurately Chu Ko Nu would fire all their arrows in shorter volley at once, and fire more accurately. When combined with the Chemistry tech, it would make the Chu Ko Nu attack animation look like a flamethrower. * Unique Tech: Fire Arrow: Artillerymen, Artillery, and Chu Ko Nu +1 Range Chu Ko Nu would start with pitiful range to make up for this. This would affect Crossbowmen, Hand Cannoneers, Scorpions, Cannons, and Chu Ko Nu. * Language: Old Chinese * Wonder 1: Beisei Pagoda * Wonder 2: Temple of Heaven Main Units: - Chu Ko Nu - equivalent to common Chu Ko Nu users - Handgunners - equivalent to massed Crossbowmen, fire lancers, handgunners - Petard - equivalent to landmines used against Mongol cavalry - Cannon - equivalent to rockets and light cannons used by the Chinese - Trebuchet - equivalent to the original, Chinese design for Trebuchets ---- 'Franks' The Franks would remain mostly the same, but they'd have a bigger emphasis on their Castles. * Castles cost -33% * TEAM BONUS: Castles work +20% faster * Unique Unit: Throwing Axeman The Franks are going to lack Blast Furnace, so the Throwing Axeman will be generally stronger without upgrades than they were in AoE2. * Unique Tech: Chivalerie: Knights available at Castle. Cavalier and Paladin upgrade available there, as well. My Franks would have a faster working Castle, so more Trebuchets and Petards, and their Knights would be created faster there, too. * Unique Tech: Francisca: All Castles +1 Range, Castle units +1 Range. This would make their Trebuchets the longest ranged in the game, make their Petards kind of funny, and make their Paladins really cool. It's also meant to be the closest thing to a Cuirassier for the Franks, basically a Knight armed with a pistol. * Infantry: no Eagles, no Blast Furnace * Cavalry: no Camels, no Bloodlines * Archery: no Recurve Bowman * Wonder 1: Cathedral of Chartres * Wonder 2: Perigueux Cathedral France is most famous for the French Gothic style but Romanesque architecture was widespread there, as well. Main Units: - Throwing Axemen - Francisca throwers - Paladin - At one point, France had too many Knights leading to the Crusades - Handgunner - the French made heavy use of gunpowder - Petard - Petard is a french word - Trebuchet - the French made heavy use of Trebuchets ---- 'Ghana' The Ghana would represent not just the Ghana Empire, but also the Mali and the Songhai. They would have access to Paladins, Camelries, and Recurve Bowman, giving them a lethal but expensive army that they can somewhat back up thanks to some sort of gold bonus. In real history, all 3 empires imported horses heavily and most of their success came from cavalry warfare. The Mali Empire even had an identifiable Feudal structure of Knights, complete with squires in the form of the Jonows. All sources would exaggerate the huge number of horsemen they could field. Mali and Songhai also relied on large levies of archers to form the backbone of their Infantry forces. The Ghana would take some elements from the Huns. Main Units: Farima, Paladin, Heavy Camel, Recurve Bowman * Unique Unit: Farima Farimas would be the equivalent of the Tarkan. Farimas are an Anti-Building camel unit. A Farima was a "brave man" in the Mali language, a guy who commanded a corps of cavalry into battle. * Unique Tech: Mandekalu * Infantry: no Eagles, no Champion, no Halberdier Ghana's Infantry wasn't particularly good or bad but they should have some weaknesses. * Archery: no Hand Cannoneer Archery was a military symbol in Ghana, and the heads of the feudal clans responsible for raising an army were known as Ton-tigi, or "quiver masters." However the nobles all fought as cavalry. You'd think that they could combine the two BUT strangely there is no information on mounted Archers. Mounted archers tend to be used by civs who have an ingrained hunting culture based on horses and archers. So their mounted archers would be pretty weak. * Wonder 1: Great Mosque of Djenne * Wonder 2: Agadez Grand Mosque ---- 'Inca' Similar to the Aztecs and Maya, the Inca would have a lacking tech tree but they have cheap units Main Units: Ayllo, Pikeman, Eagle Knight, Capped Ram * Unique Unit: Ayllo The Ayllo is basically the Plumed Archer from AoE2. An Ayllo was a sling used by the Inca, two stone balls swung around and thrown at enemies. The Inca were fast and had the use of roads, so that's why the Ayllo would be rather fast. Plumed Archers in AoE2 also had inferior attack (and range in Forgotten Empires) much like a Skirmisher would so a hardy and fast Inca man with lower ranged sling-like weapons would fit the gameplay of the Plumed Archer well. * Unique Tech: Coca Leaves: Eagle Knights +40 HPs The Maya UT in AoE2. Some elements of the old Mayan gamplay would be given to the Inca. * Wonder 1: Ingapirca, Canara, Ecuador Forgotten Empires featured an original, fan-made Inca Wonder based on Ingapirca. * Wonder 2: ---- 'Indians' The Indian army would be a slow and methodical one, based on extremely expensive and powerful units. The Armored Elephant and Elephant Archer would form the core of their army, and then it would be supported by gunpowder weapons. Main Units: Armored Elephant, * Unique Unit: Armored Elephant, War Elephant, Light Cavalry, Bombard The equivalent of AoE2's War Elephant. * Wonder 1: Bhrihadeeswarar Temple * Wonder 2: Konark Sun Temple ---- 'Italians' * Unique Unit: Condottiero * Wonder 1: Genoa Cathedral * Wonder 2: ---- 'Japanese' Main units: Samurai, Pikeman, Cavalry Archer, Bombard * Unique Unit: Samurai * Wonder 1: Todai Temple, Nara, Japan * Wonder 2: Himeji Castle, Hyogo, Japan ---- 'Khmer' Main units: Siege Elephant, War Elephant, Pikeman * * Unique Unit: Siege Elephant Essentially a Scorpion if it were a UU. Siege Elephant has more mobility and durability than a Scorpion. It does a little less damage overall than a Scorpion, less pass through damage and target damage. However it's unique in that it has no minimum range and also does splash damage around itself (except the back), the same as it's pass through damage. * Wonder 1: Angkor Wat * Wonder 2: Chedi Phukhao Thong, Thailand Maybe Wat Chedi Luang ---- 'Koreans' The Koreans would become the Siege civ of AoE2. They'd have weak flesh and blood units but have the full range of Siege weapons, including a Siege unit UU that's NOT the War Wagon. * Unique Unit: Hwacha The Hwacha would be a cross between an Onager and a Trebuchet. It would be extremely long range with a very wide area of effect but be weaker than the Onager and be ineffective vs buildings. In large groups, the Hwacha is extremely powerful as multiple Hwacha firing in the same general area can kill scores of enemy units. * Wonder 1: Namdaemun Gate * Wonder 2: ---- 'Magyars' Main Units: Hussar, Paladin, Cavalry Archer, Light Cavalry, Bombard * Unique Unit: Hussar ---- 'Malayos' Polynesians are frequently included in games like Civilization, and the closest thing to a medieval, Polynesian polity would be the Javanese and Malays who made up the Srivijaya and Majapahit maritime Empires. In a few ways, the Malayos would replace the Aztec's gameplay from AoE2, considering that they have been completely reworked in this remake. Main units: Maharlika, Elephant Archer, Pikeman, Bombard * Elephants cost -15% * * Unique Unit: Maharlika Maharlika are a Filipino warrior caste, and the Malayo civ looks to represent all Polynesian peoples. * Unique Tech: Keris: Villagers combat skills improved Most males in the Oceanic islands carried weapons, and the Keris swords were the most popular. * Language: Old Malay * Wonder 1: Borobodur * Wonder 2: Prambanan ---- 'Mayans' The Mayans did not use tons of archers like AoE2. They would have used mass Infantry because bows were pretty crappy on that side of the Atlantic. The specifics of Mayan warfare was unknown so one can give them a style of warfare that makes no historical sense. The Goths have been cut so the Mayans will get their playstyle. The Mayans will get a very abbreviated tech tree like the Inca and Aztecs, devoid of many units. Main Units: Holcan, Champion, Eagle Knight, Pikeman * Unique Unit: Holcan The Holcan would be a strong anti-Building unit, able to tear apart buildings with fairly high HP, good pierce armor, and a monstrous attack bonus. He'll be necessary, because the Mayans would have very poor Siege. * Unique Tech: * Wonder 1: Temple of Masks, Tikal * Wonder 2: Temple of the Sun, Teotihuacan ---- 'Mongols' * Military Buildings provide 10 population space This is mainly to reflect Mongol logistics and high mobility in both their civilization and army. * Unique Unit: Mangudai * Wonder 1: Tent of the Great Khan * Wonder 2: ---- 'Persians' * Unique Unit: Zhayedan * Wonder 1: Taq-i Kisra, Ctesiphon, Iraq * Wonder 2: ---- 'Saracens' * Unique Unit: Mamluk * Language: Old Arabic * Wonder 1: Minaret of the Great Mosque, Samarra, Iraq * Wonder 2: Torre de Oro, Seville, Spain The Torre de Oro was built by the Berber Almohad Dynasty. ---- 'Slavs' The Slavs' main weapons would be their Paladins and Champions, and they'd have a well-rounded military with the addition of a ranged UU, the War Wagon. Main units: War Wagon, Paladins, Champion, Capped Ram, Cannon * Unique Unit: War Wagon The War Wagon is a very Slavic weapon. Wagons were used extensively by the Bohemians and then spread to the other Slavic nations, especially Poland and Russia. The War Wagon fires gunpowder bullets and not arrows like War Wagon in AoE2. Cavalry can "garrison" inside the War Wagon. They don't gain any additional protection, but they are added to the front of the Wagon and pull it forward. War Wagons are much more durable than in AoE2 but weaker offensively. * * Wonder 1: * Wonder 2: ---- 'Spanish' The Spanish in AoE2 were a generalist civ with most of their strength lying in their tech tree. Some of their bonuses and techs and could go to other civs to make them more unique while new bonuses and techs could be created for the Spanish easily to retain their generalist feel. Main units: Conquistador, Paladin, Champion, Cannon, Bombard * Melee offensive blacksmith upgrades free This is the AoE2:FE Magyar blacksmith bonus given to the Spanish. The Spanish need a Blacksmith bonus of some kind, and a higher emphasis should be given to their melee Infantry, who were renown in the Middle Ages. This does both. * Unique Unit: Conquistador * Wonder 1: * Wonder 2: Some Portugese building ---- 'Teutons' * Unique Unit: Order Brother * Wonder 1: Maria Laach Abbey * Wonder 2: Aachen Cathedral ---- 'Turks' Main units: Jannisary, Champion, Hussar Cannon, Bombard * Unique Unit: Jannisary * Wonder 1: Suleymaniye Mosque * Wonder 2: ---- 'Vikings' Main units: Berserker, Pikeman, Recurve Bowman, Capped Ram, Siege Belfry * Rams, Belfries move +50% faster These units cost wood and can garrison units inside them, much like a ship. So the idea is to simulate ship warfare, except on land. * Unique Unit: Berserker: Fast Regenerating Infantry The Woad Raider and Berserker of AoE2 were pretty dumb by themselves. But together, they make alot of sense. A unit that runs fast and can regenerate can run out of harm's way (back to their ships or siege weapons, in fact) and recover HP. Plus it fits the Viking method of war perfectly. * Unique Unit: Longboat * Wonder 1: Borgrund Stave Church * Wonder 2: Ruined Constantine's Arch All of the Wonders from Age of Empires 2 are present. This particular Wonder doesn't seem to make sense at first, but consider that the Vikings are closely related to the Goths and Normans and they both sacked Rome a few times. ----